La alianza
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Después de todos los fracasos de los Akatsuki para capturar a los Bijuus deben aliarse con otra organización, lo que le dará un giro a todas sus vidas Parejas de todos tipos
1. Chapter 1

**La alianza**

**Capítulo 1 ''Comienza el plan''**

-_Muy bien chicas, ustedes irán a espiar a los integrantes de Akatsuki, Hatsumi, tú irás con el dúo inmortal-_

_-Vaya, esto será interesante-_

_-Asahi, tú con el par de artista-_

_-Como desee líder-sama-_

_-Aoi, tú con la pareja de la niebla y la hoja-_

_-¿En serio líder-sama? Siempre quise conocer a alguien de la niebla y también de la hoja y quisiera que me contaran como son sus respectivas aldeas y… y…-_

_-Sí, si Aoi, lo sé, cállate por favor-Dijo la líder con cierta molestia, pero tratando de ser amable con su subordinada-en fin, Hanako, tú irás con la Venus atrapamoscas y con el chico enmascarado-_

_-Pe… pero… está bien líder-sama-_

_-Cuando tengan información de ellos vendrán enseguida a informarme, sin detenerse por nada-_

_-Por supuesto-respondieron todas al unísono y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, mientras la líder sonreía maléficamente_

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

-Joder, estoy cansado, vamos a parar-Dijo Hidan con desgano

-No, vamos primero por la recompensa-Respondió Kakuzu con su voz de siempre

-¡Vamos a descansar!-Volvió a decir o más bien a gritar Hidan

-¡Ya me tienes harto!-Respondió Kakuzu y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo

-¡Suéltame idiota!-Gritó Hidan con enojo

-No hasta que te calles-

-¡Ni hablar!-

Pasaron un buen rato así hasta que Kakuzu se vio obligado a soltarlo por una shuriken que se clavó en su brazo, cuando Hidan cayó al piso se levantó rápidamente para ver el objeto

-Pero que…-

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a un compañero de equipo-Dijo una voz femenina desde los arbustos

Los dos inmortales se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, cuando de pronto salió una chica, que desde el punto de vista de los compañeros era realmente bonita, era de piel morena, no tanto como Kakuzu por ejemplo, pero tampoco tan blanca como Hidan, digamos un intermedio, su cabello era blanco y corto hasta la mitad del cuello, sus ojos eran color esmeralda e iban pintados con sombra azul claro, sus labios ligeramente pintados de rosa, su ropa constaba de un traje de licra negra realmente escotado, tenía guantes y botas largos de color blanco y en la cintura tenía una bolsa que parecía ser el lugar donde transportaba sus armas, la chica se acercó a ellos lentamente con una sonrisa coqueta

¿Y quién eres tú?-Preguntó Kakuzu fríamente

-Eso no te importa, yo solo quería evitar que mataras a tu propio compañero-Dijo la chica sin quitar esa mirada tan provocativa

-Es igual, aunque realmente deseara matarlo, que SI lo deseo, no puedo, es inmortal-Dijo Kakuzu y la chica se hizo la sorprendida

-¿En serio eres inmortal?-Preguntó haciéndose la interesada

-Sí, así es-Respondió Hidan con tono de presunción

-Pues eso es genial, por cierto yo soy Hatsumi, pronto también seré inmortal ¿y tú?-Dijo extendiéndole su mano

-Yo soy Hidan… pero ¿Qué quieres decir con que pronto serás inmortal?-Preguntó Hidan correspondiendo el gesto y estrechando su mano

-Soy devota Jashinista y tan pronto como cumpla con 10 sacrificios me haré inmortal, aunque por el trabajo no he podido hacerlos-Dijo Hatsumi sorprendiendo a los inmortales

-¿E… eres… Jashinista?-Preguntó Hidan entusiasmado

-Así es… ¿Por qué lo…?-Lo que Hatsumi iba a preguntar lo olvidó por ver el collar Jashinista de Hidan-¿Tú también eres Jashinista?-Preguntó Hatsumi algo ilusionada

-S… sí así es, me alegra ver que tú no eres otra maldita pagana-Dijo Hidan haciendo sonreír a Hatsumi

-Muy bien Hidan, me alegra conocer a otro Jashinista-Dijo sonriendo coquetamente-¿Y tú amargado? ¿Cómo te llamas? Y acaso ¿También eres Jashinista? Eh tu amargado-Preguntó Hatsumi poniéndose más seria y Hidan rió por cómo había llamado al otro

-¿No dijiste que no importaba?-Preguntó Kakuzu serio, a lo que Hatsumi frunció un poco el ceño-No te importa cómo me llamo y no, no estoy idiota como para creer en un Dios que no existe, aunque sí quiero saber quién eres y cómo fue que ese shuriken llegó a mí sin que me diera cuenta-

-Maldito pagano, jamás digas que Jashin-sama no existe idiota y por cierto eso del shuriken fue porque yo soy Hatsumi la espía ninja número uno en todo el mundo y si quisiera podría matarte en este mismo instante-Dijo Hatsumi con una mirada retadora

-Eso quisiera verlo-Respondió Kakuzu también retándola, a lo que Hatsumi solo río

-No sabes como quisiera darte una lección para quitarte lo amargado y lo pagano, pero tengo que irme, en realidad tengo una importante misión pero el bosque me quedaba de camino, así que, bueno, además mi líder me está llamando mentalmente-Dijo Hatsumi tocándose la cabeza con una mano-Me informa que no tarde, así que me voy, hasta luego Hidan-Dijo mirando a Hidan con su coqueta sonrisa y luego se puso más seria y se giró hacia Kakuzu-Hasta luego amargado-Se despidió y desapareció en una nube de humo

-Esa chica es asombrosa-Dijo Hidan viendo hacia donde había desaparecido Hatsumi

-Cierra la boca Hidan, hay moscas-Dijo Kakuzu para molestar-¿_Quién es esa? Me preocupa que sea tan fuerte y además que pretende con Hidan-_Ante este pensamiento Kakuzu sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando-Vamos que hemos perdido mucho tiempo-

-Joder… pero estoy cansado-Dijo Hidan y Kakuzu no respondió, siguieron caminando hasta donde se encontraba su recompensa

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó la líder a Hatsumi que acababa de llegar a su base central_

_-Muy bien, he logrado simpatizar con uno, pero el otro es más difícil, al menos le caí bien al más guapo-Dijo Hatsumi riendo y la líder solo rodó los ojos_

_-Muy bien Hatsumi, mañana volverás a tener un encuentro ''casual'' con ellos, quiero que fraternices con ellos y que trates de llevarte bien con el otro-_

_-Por supuesto líder-sama, sabe que cuenta conmigo-Respondió Hatsumi y desapareció en una nube de humo-_

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

Era una tarde tranquila y el dúo de artistas peleaban, por eso del arte, aunque ambos ya se estaban cansando de discutir

-Pero danna, tiene que aceptar que el arte es efímero, hum-Dijo Deidara ya con más seriedad

-No importa lo que me digas Deidara, es eterno-Respondía el pelirrojo fríamente sin siquiera mirar al rubio, siguieron así por un rato hasta que una voz detrás de ellos los distrajo

-Yo pienso igual que el rubiecito, no puedes hacer arte y esperar que dure toda la vida, algún día tendría que caer inevitablemente-Dijo la voz de una chica que hizo que los artistas se giraran a verla

Deidara sonrió ante el gesto de la chica al darle la razón-_Además es linda-_pensó el rubio pero luego sacudió la cabeza, la chica parecía tener la edad de Sasori, tenía cabello café casi llegando a rojo, sus ojos eran azules oscuro y su piel era blanca, su cabello era corto y un poco alborotado, aunque a decir verdad le sentaba bien ese peinado, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa color carne y unos shorts cortos de color café, tenía unas botas cafés que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espinilla y tenía una bolsa en su cintura que parecía ser donde transportaba sus armas ninja, a ambos artistas los confundió un poco la intromisión de la joven en su conversación o más bien discusión

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Deidara algo ilusionado

-Disculpen, yo soy Asahi, gusto en conocerlos, emm…-Dijo la chica dándoles a entender que le revelaran sus nombres

-Yo soy Deidara, igualmente-Dijo Deidara un poco sonriente

-Yo soy Sasori ¿Y qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sasori sin rodeos

-Estoy en una misión, pero de camino me encontré con cierto par de muchachos y decidí acercarme a ellos para poner fin a su discusión-Dijo Asahi seriamente, a decir verdad esa chica parecía igual o incluso más seria que Sasori

-Pues si crees que entrometiéndote así vas a solucionar todo mejor olvídalo, solo empeoras las cosas-Dijo Sasori serio

-Vamos Sasori no danna, ella me entiende-Dijo en burla para Sasori, Asahi sonrió un poco para sus adentros

-Escucha, emm… Sasori-san, no creas que no respeto tu punto de vista, vaya que también es válido, pero digamos que estoy más inclinada hacía la teoría de Deidara-kun-Dijo Asahi, Deidara se alegró un poco de que la chica estuviera de acuerdo con él

-Es igual-Respondió Sasori sin sentimiento alguno

-En fin, muchachos debo irme, pero nos veremos después, ya no peleen, se supone que son compañeros-Dijo Asahi justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Vaya… asombrosa mujer, hum-Dijo Deidara viendo hacia donde había desaparecido la mujer

-Hmmm vámonos Deidara, hemos perdido tiempo-Dijo Sasori con leve tono de molestia

-Vamos danna, no se enfade por lo que dijo-Dijo Deidara sonriendo burlonamente

-No me enfado por eso ni por nada, es más, no estoy enfadado-Respondió Sasori comenzando a caminar, Deidara se encogió de hombros y siguió a su danna

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

_-Y bien, querida Asahi, como te ha ido con los artistas-Dijo la líder con tono despreocupado_

_-Muy bien líder-sama, debo decir que incluso me han agradado, realmente me gusta que me los asignara como mi misión-Dijo Asahi mientras se hincaba en el piso_

_-Muy bien querida Asahi, cuando de la orden quiero que vayas a encontrártelos de nuevo, debes volverte su amiga, ganarte su confianza, trata de llevarte bien con los dos ¿Te parece?-_

_-Absolutamente líder-sama, será difícil mantener una buena relación con el pelirrojo, pero presiento que me llevaré bien con el rubio y puede estar segura que no tardaré en ganarme al otro-Dijo Asahi sonriendo ligeramente_

_-Muy bien Asahi, puedes irte-_

_-Gracias líder-sama-Dijo Asahi levantándose para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo_

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

En un tranquilo bosque se encontraban caminando la pareja niebla-hoja, sin hablar, tan solo escuchando el sonido del silencio, mientras cierta chica los observaba desde los arbustos

-Diablos líder-sama, ¿Por qué no me dijo que eran tan guapos? Ahora me da pena acercarme a ellos-Dijo una joven entre la maleza del bosque, se escondió rápidamente cuando el de la niebla volteó hacia ahí

-Oye Itachi-san, creo que alguien nos espía-Dijo Kisame mirando a su alrededor

-Solo estemos alerta y no bajemos la guardia-Dijo Itachi fríamente, Kisame solo asintió con la cabeza

-Diablos… casi me ven, debo tener más cuidado… ay diablos y como me acerco a ellos-Se preguntaba la jovencita aún nerviosa, de pronto vio una abeja pasar y se le ocurrió una idea

Itachi y Kisame seguían caminando cuando de pronto un grito los detuvo y de pronto vieron a una chica no muy grande acercarse corriendo a ellos

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!-Gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo a los chicos, cuando llego hasta ellos se escondió atrás de Kisame abrazándolo por la espalda

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó el de pelo azul volteando a verla confuso

-Lo… lo lamento, pero protéjanme por favor-Dijo ocultando su cabeza en la espalda de Kisame

-¿De qué?-Volvió a preguntar el tiburón -Oye ¿Es agua lo que siento en la espalda?-Preguntó Kisame sintiendo algo húmedo y frío

-S… sí, lo lamento es que siempre llevo mi cabello mojado y… ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Ahí está de nuevo!-Gritó la muchacha y Kisame e Itachi miraron a una pequeña abeja que pasó volando junto a ellos

-¿Quieres que te protejamos de una abeja?-Preguntó Kisame confundido pero un tanto divertido

-Es que… es que le tengo miedo a las abejas-Dijo separándose un poco de él

-Bueno pues… acaba de irse-Dijo Kisame haciendo que la joven lo soltara y suspirara de alivio

-Que bien ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!-Dijo la joven o más bien grito con una alegría que les recordó un poco a Tobi

-No hay de que chica-Respondió Kisame sonriente

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Aoi Yoshikawa ¿Y ustedes?-Preguntó Aoi sin perder su sonrisa, a decir verdad a los chicos les pareció un tanto adorable esa chica, con su cabello rubio que estaba visiblemente mojado, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules claro, sin gota de maquillaje, un traje de licra con dos tirantes tipo traje de baño que le llagaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, que era de color azul rey, unos botines también azul rey y unos guantes del mismo color, en su cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón con aros de color amarillo y a un costado llevaba un extraño aparato de forma circular que parecía un especie de comunicador, y sin mencionar esa actitud levemente infantil y esa cara inocente, esa chica era realmente adorable

-Bueno Aoi, yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki, gusto en conocerte-Dijo el tiburón sonriendo, Aoi también sonrió

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó Aoi dirigiéndose a Itachi

-Itachi Uchiha-Dijo secamente

-Vamos Itachi, no seas tan serio-Dijo Kisame con su típica sonrisa burlona

-Jeje, Itachi-san, Kisame-san tiene razón-Dijo Aoi sonrojándose un poco

-Disculpen que… bueno, me alejé mucho de mi casa por huir de la abeja, ¿Podría caminar un rato con ustedes?-Preguntó Aoi apenada, Kisame miró a Itachi como para dejarle a él la decisión, a lo que Itachi suspiró

-Está bien-Dijo Itachi y Kisame y Aoi sonrieron

-¡Muchas gracias amigos!-Agradeció Aoi, a Kisame le parecía simplemente adorable y a Itachi también pero hacia como que le daba igual

Pasaron un buen rato caminando aunque el silencio ya no reinaba a su alrededor, pues Kisame y Aoi habían simpatizado tanto que no podían dejar de hablarse, sus bromas y risas se oían no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para levantarles el ánimo

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kisame sorprendido ante la anécdota graciosa e increíble de la joven

-En serio jaja, eso paso-Respondió Aoi y después ambos suspiraron contentos, Itachi solo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos

-Y entonces Aoi, veo que te gusta mucho el color azul ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Itachi sorprendiendo a ambos

-S… sí, así es Itachi-san, porque combina con mis ojos y porque decidí hacerle honor a mi nombre que significa azul-Respondió Aoi un poco nerviosa al principio pero luego sonrió contenta de que por fin el chico entablara conversación con ella

-Ya veo-Dijo Itachi y no volvió a decir nada, así que Aoi decidió hablarle para que no se perdiera la conversación

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Itachi-san?-Preguntó Aoi

-Por nada, tenía curiosidad-Respondió Itachi seriamente, a lo que Kisame lo miró confundido

-¿Pero qué te pasa Itachi-san?-Preguntó Kisame

-Nada-Volvió a responder, Kisame se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a entablar conversación con Aoi

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, Aoi tuvo que fingir que estaba cerca de su casa

-Bueno, aquí ya estoy cerca de casa, les agradezco mucho a los dos-Dijo Aoi sonriendo

-No hay de qué-Dijo Kisame un poco triste de tener que volver al silencio de su compañero y aparte de tener que despedirse de su nueva amiga

-No, en serio muchas gracias-Volvió a decir Aoi

-En serio no hay de que-Respondió Itachi, confundiendo nuevamente a los otros dos

-Gracias Itachi-san, Kisame-san, bueno, ahora me voy… ¡Oh! Pero antes-En eso Aoi metió su mano en una pequeña bolsita que llevaba en su muslo derecho y de ahí sacó un objeto igual al que tenía en la cintura-Tomen, es un comunicador, miren chicos son geniales y quisiera volver a verlos, así que tomen este comunicador y podemos hablar-Dijo Aoi entregándoselo a Kisame, quien lo recibió con gusto

-Será un placer comunicarse contigo Aoi-Dijo el de la niebla mientras Aoi le dirigía una sonrisa amigable con un poco de sonrojo

-Bien… pues me voy… nos vemos-Dijo Aoi y se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió de la vista de los otros dos, cuando lo hizo desapareció en una nube de humo

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

_-Hola Aoi ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó la líder_

_-¡Increíble! Ay líder-sama, son tan agradables, bueno uno más que otro pero igual yo no hago distinción, me cayeron súper bien, uno es tan divertido y ambos son muy guapos, cielos líder-sama no pudo haberme tocado un mejor equipo, uno de ellos estaba un poco raro conmigo, pero no importa, me protegieron de una abeja y simpatizamos muy rápido, en especial con Kisame, el de la niebla, Itachi de la hoja no quiso hablarme muy bien, pero también de vez en cuando entablábamos conversación y… y…-_

_-Ok ok, está bien Aoi entiendo, me alegra que lograras un buen avance con ellos, te mereces un premio-Dijo la líder como si Aoi fuera una niña pequeña_

_-¿A sí? ¡¿Que es, que es, que es, que es?!-Preguntó Aoi emocionada_

_-Puedes ir a donde quieras, te concedo un día libre en donde quieras-_

_¡Wooooohoooooo! ¡¿Puedo ir con Kisame e Itachi?! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!-_

_-Si si, puedes ir con ellos, pero no tardes más de hoy y no hagas nada que pueda perjudicar el plan-Advirtió la líder_

_-Por supuesto líder-sama, pero tengo cosas que hacer, saldré mañana ¿Si?-Preguntó Aoi_

_-Está bien Aoi, mañana es excelente-Respondió la líder_

_-¡Gracias líder-sama!-Dijo Aoi haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió de ahí en una nube de humo_

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

En las afueras de la base Akatsuki se encontraban Zetsu y Tobi, mientras Zetsu recogía algunas flores Tobi se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, cuando Zetsu iba a recoger una flor más vio algo que lo perturbó un poco, a lo lejos vio a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello rosa, con un vestido de color verde, iba con unos zapatos rosas muy sencillos y un bolso que llevaba en su hombro, Tobi al ver a Zetsu en shock fue a ver qué pasaba

-¿Zetsu-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Tobi, en ese momento Zetsu reaccionó un poco

-S… sí… espera-Dijo Zetsu y después avanzó hasta la mujer, Tobi se quedó extrañado. Cuando Zetsu llegó hasta la mujer ambos se vieron con sorpresa

-Hanako-Murmuró Zetsu sin salir de su asombro

-Zetsu-Murmuró también la chica, ambos se miraban con leve tristeza

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hanako?-Preguntó Zetsu con seriedad

-Iba pasando por aquí… en realidad no planeaba nada importante-Respondió Hanako-Después de todo tú y yo ya no somos pareja desde hace ya tiempo-Continuó Hanako sorprendiendo a Tobi por esa revelación

-Así es…-

-Pero Zetsu… ahora que te encuentro quizá sea una señal para que tú y yo seamos aunque sea amigos-Dijo Hanako un poco más animada

-Si… puede que tengas razón-Dijo Zetsu sin salir de su asombro

-Vamos Zetsu, yo te he extrañado mucho-Dijo Hanako acercándose más a él, Tobi también se acercó a Zetsu rápidamente

-¡Zetsu-san! ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Quiere tu amiga ser amiga de Tobi?-Preguntó Tobi alegremente, Zetsu lo volteó a ver con leve enfado

-Disculpen los dos, los presentaré, Tobi ella es Hanako mi… ejem… ex novia y Hanako, él es Tobi, es mi compañero-Presentó Zetsu a los otros dos quienes se dieron la mano

-Es bueno conocer a los amigos de Zetsu-san-Dijo Tobi mientras ambos quitaban sus manos

-Lo mismo digo-Respondió Hanako levemente sonriente

-Hanako, debemos irnos… es tarde y no debemos perder tiempo-Dijo Zetsu ya un poco menos serio

-Claro Zetsu, espero volver a verte… nos vemos-Dijo Hanako y enseguida se acercó a Zetsu y le besó levemente los labios, Zetsu quedó muy sorprendido y Tobi también, algo sintió por dentro, una sensación de calor que le provocaba querer matar a Hanako y llevarse a Zetsu lejos

-A… adiós Hanako-Dijo Zetsu sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, Hanako sonrió tiernamente y asintió

-Adiós Tobi-Dijo Hanako por último

-Igual-Respondió Tobi con una actitud mucho más seria que la que había mostrado antes, al menos eso pensó Zetsu

-Bueno… Nos vemos amigos-Dijo por último Hanako mientras se alejaba y los de Akatsuki también. En el camino Zetsu iba con la cabeza baja y llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, se sentía igual que hace años, algo tan tierno, cálido y reconfortante, eso siempre le había provocado Hanako… pero el destino se había encargado de separarlos…

-¿Zetsu-san? Se ve raro-Dijo Tobi volteando a ver a su compañero bicolor

-No es verdad Tobi, estoy bien-Dijo Zetsu quitando rápidamente sus dedos de sus labios y tratando de verse tranquilo

-No me gusta que me mientan Zetsu -Respondió ahora Madara con su voz seria

-De verdad Madara-sama, es que tengo una historia con esa chica y… no entiendo nada-Respondió Zetsu triste pero con respeto hacia su líder

-De acuerdo-Dijo Madara y después ya nadie dijo nada

Zetsu aún seguía con confusión ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con Hanako ahora? Simplemente no era justo para ninguno de los dos, porque Zetsu ya estaba sintiendo algo por alguien más…

**00XX00XX0XX00XX00**

_-Ya… llegué líder-sama-Dijo Hanako apareciendo en una nube de humo_

_-Muy bien querida Hanako ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó la líder con voz firme pero amable_

_-Bien… debo decir que será difícil tener confianza con Zetsu, ya que ya tenemos una historia que creía que estaba terminada y con el otro no me llevé mal, de hecho es tierno-Respondió Hanako con la cabeza baja_

_-Muy bien Hanako, solo debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con el enmascarado, no es quien aparenta ser-Dijo la líder seriamente_

_-No… se a lo que se refiere… pero si tendré mucho cuidado-_

_-Bien Hanako, puedes irte-Dijo líder y Hanako se desapareció en una nube de humo_

_-Muy bien… creo que ahora tendré una profunda charla con mi querido Pain-Dijo la líder sonriendo con malicia._


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, es que me quitaron la luz y me quedé sin inspiración, por cierto, gracias a Hika Uchiha Hatake por el review y aquí está tu capitulo prometido X3 aquí aparece Hikari, espero que te guste como la puse… 3

Y aparte estuve depre por la muerte de Neji jaja okno je

**Capitulo 2 ''Nuevos miembros''**

Ya cuando todos los Akatsukis estaban en su base Pain los llamó a una junta, todos en poco tiempo ya estaban reunidos en su sala principal

-Muy bien, los he llamado para decirle que en vista de que no hemos tenido avances respecto al Kyuubi nos aliaremos con una organización que tiene toda mi confianza, les presentaré a su líder-Dijo Pain y detrás de él y Konan salió una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años con un vestido rojo abierto de una pierna y un cuerpo para presumir, su cabello era negro y agarrado en un alto chongo con varios mechones tapándole los lados de la cara, labios pintados de rojo y una sonrisa que confundía pues era entre amable y prepotente, si eso era posible

-Hola muchachos… hmm… Pain no dijo que tenía subordinados tan guapos-Dijo la líder sonrojando a la mayoría-En fin, yo soy la líder de la organización Kaminari, mi nombre es Rina y seré su nueva líder junto a su guapo líder Pain y a su hermosa líder Konan-Continuó sonriente, todos se voltearon a ver un tanto extrañados

-¿por qué no nos presentas a tus subordinadas Rina-san?-Preguntó Pain para terminar con eso de una vez

-Bien… Hatsumi, Asahi, Aoi y Hanako, vengan por favor-Dijo la líder y cuando las chicas salieron de su escondite los Akatsuki se quedaron como en shock ¿Esas eran las chicas con las que tendrían que trabajar?

-¡KISAME!-Gritó Aoi antes de echársele encima al tiburón, quien quedo sorprendido pero luego sonrió divertido

-Hola de nuevo Aoi, mira nada más el destino-Dijo Kisame quitándose a la chica de encima

-Así es Kisame y me alegra mucho trabajar contigo-Dijo Aoi sonriendo, Rina quien veía la escena de su subordinada con ternura decidió comenzar

-Muy bien, ahora daremos los equipos-Dijo Rina tomando la atención de todos-Aoi… tu irás con Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha-Anunció Rina y Aoi comenzó a gritar y se lanzó a abrazar a Kisame de nuevo, Rina rió un poco y los demás la miraban como si estuviera loca, en especial Hatsumi-Hatsumi-Prosiguió Rina captando la atención de la Jashinista-Tú con Hidan y Kakuzu-Anunció y Hatsumi se acercó e Hidan con su sonrisa coqueta, Hidan le sonrió también-Muy bien, Asahi con Deidara y Sasori-la mencionada se acercó a los otros dos con una leve y apenas visible sonrisa-Y finalmente Hanako con Zetsu y Tobi-Anunció finalmente Rina, Hanako se acercó a ellos tímidamente y los otros dos le sonrieron ligeramente, Tobi fingió y la saludó agitando su mano con energía, a lo que Hanako rió un poco-Muy bien mis chicas, espero que estén felices con los equipos que les tocaron, espero que cada equipo haga un buen trabajo y se lleven bien… Aoi, Hatsumi, Asahi y Hanako, sus habitaciones están hasta el fondo de la base, si necesitan algo la mía estará por aquí junto a la de Pain y Konan-Dijo antes de desaparecer, todos ya se iban cuando Pain volvió a captar su atención

-Por cierto, tendremos una nueva integrante, ella es Hikari y es una ninja renegada de Kumogakure-Dijo Pain dejando ver a una chica detrás de él, era de cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos negros, parecía un tanto cohibida y parecía que de reojo miraba a Tobi, en eso un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Emmm… Zetsu y Tobi muéstrenles a Hanako y a Hikari la base, Hidan y Kakuzu enséñensela a Hatsumi, Kisame e Itachi a Aoi y también ustedes Deidara y Sasori, muéstrensela a Asahi por favor-Pidió Pain o más bien ordenó y los demás asintieron

-Por supuesto Pain-sama-Respondieron todos los Akatsuki a unísono, después salieron en compañía de las Kaminari. El equipo Tobi-Zetsu salió primero y les pidieron a las chicas que los siguieran

Los cuatro criminales avanzaban por los pasillos en silencio, Tobi era el único que hablaba animadamente haciendo reír a Hanako y a Hikari y también haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Zetsu, Hikari miraba extraño a Zetsu, con una especia de cariño y Hanako se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada solo sonrió tiernamente para sus adentros. Cuando al fin terminaron de enseñarle la base, Zetsu y Tobi se despidieron de las chicas, quienes se quedaron solas y enseguida Hanako se giró a ver a Hikari pícaramente, quien se extrañó un poco

-Así que ¿Qué son esas miraditas con Tobi?-Preguntó Hanako haciendo enrojecer a la pelinegra

-N… nada… no se a q… que te refieres-Respondió Hikari nerviosa y sonrojada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero y… querida me caíste del cielo-Dijo Hanako y Hikari se extrañó un poco

-¿A… que se refiere H…Hanako-san?-Preguntó Hikari tímidamente

-Quiero volver con mi ex novio, pero creo que él siente algo por ese chiquillo, me vendría bien que tú y él estuvieran juntos-Explicó Hanako sonriendo levemente, Hikari se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrió

-No me desagrada la idea-Respondió Hikari y ambas se voltearon a ver con complicidad

En otra parte se encontraban el equipo zombie, Hidan y Hatsumi habían estado hablando todo el camino y Kakuzu los escuchaba con fastidio

-¿Qué el feo nunca habla?-Preguntó Hatsumi a Hidan en burla

-Vete acostumbrando, siempre es tan jodidamente amargado-Respondió Hidan mirando de reojo a Kakuzu que ni se inmutaba

-Al menos estás tú-Dijo Hatsumi coquetamente, Hidan le sonrió igual

-Si pusiste atención esa fue la base, si me escuchaste en algún momentos debes saber dónde queda tu habitación, yo me voy-Dijo Kakuzu serio como siempre, Hatsumi y Hidan se quedaron con la boca abierta

-No le puse atención al viejo, tendré pero ya lo descubriré yo-Dijo Hatsumi recuperando la compostura con una mano en su frente

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo-Dijo Hidan y Hatsumi asintió feliz

En otro lugar se encontraban el par de artistas con la castaña, mientras el pelirrojo explicaba cada habitación Deidara conversaba con Asahi, quien iba muy callada pero tratando de escuchar a los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que era un poco complicado, pero aún así lo lograba

-Y creo que esa fue la última habitación ¿Te quedó claro donde esta que, Asahi?-Preguntó Sasori girándose para ver a la castaña

-Me quedó claro Sasori-san, gracias a los dos por el recorrido, ahora si no les molesta me iré a mi habitación-Dijo Asahi y con un movimiento de manos se despidió de los artistas y se alejó por el pasillo, Deidara y Sasori continuaron caminando hacia adelante.

También el equipo Niebla-Hoja estaba paseando a Aoi

-¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes?-Preguntó Aoi

-Nada-Respondió Itachi

-Por mi parte creo que tampoco hay mucho, de hecho solo soy un tipo feo de color azul que se volvió ninja renegado de la aldea escondida entre la neblina-Dijo Kisame riendo

-Pues me parece genial, yo ni siquiera recuerdo de donde soy, soy una chica loca que se la pasa perdiendo el tiempo… al menos eso dice Hatsumi-Dijo Aoi sonriente

-Tú no le hagas caso a esa Hatsumi, se nota que es igual que Hidan, no eres loca, eres alegre y no pierdes el tiempo, así es como tú lo pasas, no como esos religiosos que desperdician su vida en rituales extraños-Dijo Kisame dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-Si a esas vamos, no eres feo, para mí todo lo contrario, sí, eres azul, cosa que me encanta y que si eres renegado, esa es la nueva onda-Dijo Aoi riendo, Kisame le sonrió

-Gracias bonita-Dijo Kisame antes de subirla a su espalda de ''caballito''

-¡Wuuuu!-Gritó Aoi con alegría, Kisame sonrió divertido

-Vaya eres más ligera que Itachi-san-Dijo Kisame, Aoi sonrió e Itachi seguía igual

-Es normal, supongo, soy más pequeña que Itachi-san-Dijo Aoi abrazando del cuello a Kisame

-Supongo que tienes razón Aoi-chan-Dijo Kisame sonrojando a la chica quien sonrió divertida y apenada

-Oh Kisame-san, no me digas así-Dijo Aoi avergonzada, Kisame rio

-Está bien Aoi-san-

-¿Sabes? Se oye más lindo Aoi-chan-Dijo Aoi apenada haciendo reír al tiburón

-Vale Aoi-chan-Dijo Kisame y ambos sonrieron divertidos

-¿Entonces sabes en donde queda tu habitación Aoi?-Preguntó Itachi

-Si Itachi-san muchas gracias por el recorrido a los dos-Dijo antes de bajarse de Kisame

-No hay nada de que agradecer Aoi-chan, me voy a descansar un rato, nos vemos Aoi-chan, Itachi-san-Dijo Kisame antes de desaparecer por el corredor, dejando a Aoi e Itachi solos

-Y bien Itachi-san ¿Qué harás tú?-Preguntó Aoi alegremente

-Supongo que descansar también-Contestó Itachi mirándola de reojo

-¿Y no quieres ir a dar un paseo? Digo, es que siempre estoy hablando con Kisame-san y contigo no he convivido mucho, quisiera conocerte más ¿Sabes?-

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido, no quiero una reprimenda de Pain-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Itachi y Aoi salieron de la base mientras Aoi hablaba calmadamente e Itachi solo la escuchaba

-Y bien Itachi-san ¿Cuál era tu apellido?-Preguntó Aoi sonriente como siempre

-Uchiha-Respondió Itachi

-¿Y por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?-

-Eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho-Itachi dijo un poco más serio por lo que Aoi decidió no insistir-Y dime Aoi ¿Qué es eso de que no recuerdas de dónde vienes?-Preguntó Itachi mientras se sentaban en unas rocas

-Ah… eso es porque, según Rina-sama, ella me encontró de pequeña cerca de la base Kaminari y decidió recogerme para que dé grande fuera una gran aliada, ella me ha entrenado desde que tengo memoria y le seré fiel a la organización porque le guardo mucho cariño a Rina-sama y ella también me lo tiene a mí, lo sé porque aunque no me lo diga sus acciones me lo dicen, a mí es a la que más la felicita, le da premios y eso, ella es como mi madre y haré todo lo que me pida… y si eso es arriesgar mi vida estando en Kaminari… lo haré sin dudar, porque ella es como mi madre-Aoi contaba su historia con un poco de tristeza pero siempre con una sonrisa, eso le pareció admirable a Itachi, pero no lo dijo

-Ya veo… así que es eso ¿Y cómo haces para mantener esa sonrisa? ¿Nunca has tenido dudas sobre quiénes fueron tus verdaderos padres?-

-Pues lo de la sonrisa es… no lo sé… supongo que prefiero sonreír para olvidar todo eso a mortificarme por no haber tenido una ''vida normal'', aunque no lo creas me gusta mi vida y sé que algún día voy a morir en manos enemigas… por eso prefiero vivir la vida a todo lo que da, así no tendré nada de qué arrepentirme-Dijo Aoi sonriente-Y lo de mis padres… supongo que no… ¿Para qué querría conocer a alguien que me abandonó? Además tengo a mis amigas, Hanako, Asahi y Hatsumi, y aunque esa peliblanca me moleste a más no poder la quiero y sé que ella me quiere, también tengo a Rina-sama y ahora tengo a ustedes, los Akatsuki, que espero que también sean mis amigos-Continuó Aoi igual de sonriente, Itachi estaba asombrado con ella ¿Quién diría que debajo de esa rubia, alegre y levemente loca se escondía una persona con pensamientos tan maduros y profundos?

-Eres interesante, tu vida no ha sido la mejor y aún así siempre mantienes esa sonrisa, es admirable-Dijo Itachi pero sin cambiar su frío semblante, Aoi sonrió más-Una pregunta más ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-Preguntó Itachi, Aoi río sonrojada y apenada

-Como todos Itachi-san, pero eso es pasado, decidí que ahora en adelante solo viviría para Kaminari y sus integrantes y ahora a Akatsuki también, prefiero dejar las cosas como están, a veces el amor te hace cometer locuras y… yo he cometido muchas-Dijo Aoi con un poco de desanimo, pero luego volvió a sonreír

-Ya veo ¿No te gusta Kisame?-Preguntó Itachi simplemente, Aoi se sonrojo y río

-Jaja… emm… me gusta como amigo y como persona, pero no más de ahí y si así fuera ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Dijo Aoi bromeando mientras reía

-Muy cierto… bueno, ahora debo irme-Dijo Itachi levantándose de la roca

-Oh yo también me voy, quiero ir a conocer mi nueva habitación -Dijo Aoi también levantándose

-Está bien, vámonos-Dijo Itachi y ambos partieron de regreso a la base

También en la habitación de los líderes se encontraban dos hablando sobre sus estrategias

-Entonces es donde entran las Kaminari-Dijo Pain mostrándole un mapa a Rina

-Ya lo sé Pain, tú plan es más que obvio, por eso te pido que me dejes ayudarte, soy una gran estratega y peleadora también, si bien no es necesario que nosotros los líderes vayamos creo que será más fácil, además no necesitarás tanto plan teniendo a mis chicas, Hatsumi es la espía ninja más poderosa, rápida y fuerte que existe, Aoi no es tan fuerte como Hatsumi pero yo misma la he entrenado desde niña y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres enfrentarte a ella, Asahi es la kunoichi más fuerte, además de Hatsumi, que he conocido, así como es de seria es de habilidosa, tiene habilidades y jutsus para presumir y en cuanto a Hanako si bien no es la más fuerte es una gran estratega al igual que yo, ella prefiere atacar de lejos pero aún así sus ataques tiene un 97% de efectividad, la organización Kaminari es efectiva y obtiene todo lo que quiere… eso me hace recordar nuestro trato, si quieres que yo y mis chicas te ayudemos con tu plan de los bijuus nosotras queremos nuestra recompensa-Rina hizo una cara coqueta mientras miraba sus uñas esmaltadas de rojo

-Lo tengo presente Rina, pero primero quiero que nos ayuden a nosotros, después pida lo que quiera-Contestó Pain serio

-No sé si debería fiarme de ti, querido Pain, me han dicho que los hombres guapos suelen ser los más traicioneros-Dijo Rina pero Pain ni se inmutó

-Pues deberías fiarte de mí, si me ayudas te deberé mucho-Dijo Pain con seriedad

-Vale, está bien Pain, quiero ir a conocer la base y a tus subordinados, nos vemos luego-Dijo Rina antes de desaparecer, Pain suspiró largamente

Asahi estaba un poco aburrida en su cuarto, estaba leyendo un libro sobre pociones que ya había leído varias veces anteriormente, decidió comenzar su plan para acercarse a Sasori y es que ella cumpliría todo lo que le prometía a Rina y ella le había prometido acercarse también a Sasori. Asahi se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo y tocó la puerta

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Sasori sin mucho ánimo y serio

-Soy Asahi ¿Puedes salir un momento?-Preguntó la castaña también con seriedad, no obtuvo respuesta del pelirrojo, pero en unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abrió-Creí que no abrirías, no me gusta que me hagan esperar-Dijo Asahi, Sasori alzó una ceja, reconocía bien esa frase

-No importa ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Sasori

-Seré directa, quiero conocer a mi compañero de equipo y no he hablado mucho contigo que digamos, así que quiero salir a caminar un rato contigo ¿Quieres o no?-Dijo Asahi sin inmutarse y con su tono serio, Sasori alzó su ceja de nuevo y suspiró largamente

-De acuerdo-Respondió, cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a caminar

-De acuerdo-Dijo Asahi siguiéndolo

En el camino no dijeron mucho, sus personalidades no les permitían abrir mucho sus bocas, pero Asahi quería conocerlo, odiaba admitirlo, pero en esos casos envidiaba la boca floja de Aoi

-Y bien Sasori-san ¿Desde cuándo te uniste a Akatsuki?-Preguntó Asahi tratando de romper el hielo

-Ya hace bastante tiempo ¿Y tú a qué edad te uniste a Kaminari?-

-Cuando tenía 15 años, mi vida no era la mejor y la mejor solución fue unirme a Kaminari, así ya no sería una molestia para nadie más y podría usar mis habilidades para ayudar a alguien que de verdad las apreciara-

-¿Entonces en tu aldea había quienes no apreciaban tu talento?-

-Así es, pero creo que no tiene importancia, eso es parte de mi pasado y no le guardo rencor a nadie, tan solo fueron una parte de mi vida que quedó en el pasado y no vale la pena recordar-

-Tan solo quiero decir que es admirable ¿Y estas feliz de aliarte con Akatsuki?-

-Supongo, no puedo decir que estoy feliz o triste o lo que sea porque aún no ha pasado ni un día, pero cuando supe que iba a estar contigo y Deidara supuse que no sería tan malo estar en una organización que tenía fama de ser extremadamente malvada y cruel pero loca y desastrosa-

Asahi sonrió un poco más visiblemente que veces anteriores y Sasori la miró con curiosidad

-Sí, es verdad, la organización se sale de control muchas veces, no todos son maduros-Dijo Sasori, Hidan y Tobi fueron los primeros en aparecer en su mente

-Me imagino, en mi equipo todas tienen un poco de todo, Aoi es madura pero es muy infantil, Hatsumi es una superficial que pocas veces vas a ver madurez en ella, quizá nunca Sasori-san y en cuanto a Hanako, pues ella es madura pero a veces se le sale lo ''Aoi''-

-Yo me tardaría en nombrar todos los defectos de mi equipo-Dijo Sasori y Asahi sonrió levemente divertida

-Bueno Sasori ¿Y de dónde vienes?-

-Suna-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

-Yo también-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-Pues qué bien-

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, hasta que Asahi decidió que lo mejor era volver a la base

-Sasori-san creo que deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde-

-Creo que si-Dijo Sasori y comenzaron a caminar de regreso-Por cierto, me gustó conocerte-Le dijo Sasori y Asahi sonrió

-Lo mismo digo Sasori-san-Respondió Asahi y ambos regresaron a la base

Al llegar ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa (lo más grande que sus personalidades les permitían) y se fueron por diferentes caminos.

En una habitación que estaba en proceso de redecorarse, Hatsumi se encontraba acomodando cosas en pequeñas mesas de madera que traía consigo, en ellas se encontraban artículos como maquillajes, perfumes, broches, cremas y todo instrumento de belleza posible. Al terminar de acomodar todo se dejó caer en la cama, eso sí, con estilo.

Mientras en otra habitación, el tesorero de Akatsuki pensaba en lo dura que sería su vida a partir de ese día

-_Encima de soportar a un escandaloso, masoquista, fanático religioso ahora tengo que soportar a dos_-Pensó con molestia, en eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación, fue a abrir con calma y se encontró con su compañera peliblanca

-Hola amargado ¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Hatsumi, Kakuzu la miró con una ceja levantada-Bueno, Kakuzu ¿Puedo pasar?-Volvió a preguntar con tono burlón, Kakuzu suspiró y la dejó pasar

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó una vez que Hatsumi estaba adentro, quien se sentó en la cama

-Quería conocerte mejor, no me parece una gran idea trabajar con alguien a quién detesto, prefiero comenzar a tratar contigo para que nos podamos llevar mejor-Dijo Hatsumi, esto sorprendió un poco a Kakuzu, pero no lo demostró

-Supongo que tienes razón-Respondió Kakuzu serio

-Y cuéntame algo sobre ti-Dijo Hatsumi con las piernas cruzadas y sus codos recargados en ellas, mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus manos

-Como que-

-Lo que sea… está bien, para darte un ejemplo yo empezaré-Dijo Hatsumi sonriendo-Me llamo Hatsumi soy de Kusagakure y soy Jashinista, soy la más sexi y bonita de las Kaminari y ahora también de Akatsuki, soy joven y hago lo que quiero, jamás encontrarás mejor ninja que yo, ni tampoco espía, mi color favorito es el negro y soy extremadamente seductora-Dijo Hatsumi siempre sonriente, Kakuzu la miraba con extrañeza

-Soy Kakuzu, soy de Takigakure y no soy fanático religioso, me importa poco la belleza física de mi equipo y también la interior, no tengo nada en contra de Kaminari ni de la mayoría de Akatsuki, a nadie le interesa mi edad y me encanta el dinero, simplemente soy un cazarrecompensas al cuál Hidan siempre retrasa-Dijo Kakuzu tranquilamente, Hatsumi levantó una ceja

-Está bien… Kakuzu quiero decirte que a partir de ahora no me meteré contigo, aunque no prometo que se me salga sin querer, tan solo quiero tener una buena relación contigo, quiero que seamos buenos compañeros y si no vamos a ser amigos tampoco quiero que seamos enemigos ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Hatsumi levantándose de la cama para ponerse frente a frente con él

-De acuerdo-Respondió Kakuzu y ambos se estrecharon la mano

Hatsumi salió de ahí sonriendo y se fue a su habitación.

Al final resultó que no iba a ser tan malo aliarse con Kaminari, incluso se podría decir que los Akatsuki estaban felices, tan solo todos esperaban que todo terminara bien.

**Fin**

Vale, no sé qué clase de final es ese, y discúlpenme si pongo un poco de OoC a los personajes pero… que es un fic sin OoC? Jajaja puedes dejar salir tu imaginación como quieras y bueno, eso es otra cosa, espero q les haya gustado y d nuevo perdón x la tardanza

Byee!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya una semana había pasado desde que ambas terroríficas organizaciones se habían aliado, y habían hecho una que otra misión y todos llevaban una mejor relación que la que tenían al empezar e incluso las chicas había logrado unir un poco más a los Akatsuki.

En esta ocasión les tocaba al equipo de Tobi y Zetsu junto con Hikari y Hanako ir a una misión, como tan solo debían espiar al ocho colas solo Zetsu y Hanako eran aptos para el trabajo así que mientras ambos Akatsuki hacían su trabajo, el enmascarado y la castaña fueron a revisar los alrededores para supervisar que nadie se acercara

—Al parecer el Hachibi no ha hecho nada, todo está tranquilo por el momento—Dijo la pelirrosa a su compañero

—Es hora de retirarnos—Dijo el peliverde desapareciendo por el suelo, Hanako suspiró con pesar, Zetsu aún no se abría del todo con ella y lo que era peor, cada vez que él desaparecía del suelo tenía que correr para alcanzarlo ya que ella no tenía esa habilidad

Mientras en los alrededores…

—Y dime Hikari-san ¿Por qué te uniste a los Akatsuki? —Preguntó alegre Tobi

—P… pues… aunque no lo parezca… soy una criminal muy odiada en mi aldea—Dijo Hikari con un poco de tristeza

—Qué extraño ¿Y por qué? Tú no pareces ser una criminal, eres linda y amable—Dijo Tobi con alegría, Hikari enrojeció un poco

-E… es que… yo debí matar a algunos amigos y… aparte tengo un extraño poder… así que me consideraron peligrosa para la aldea y me exiliaron, sabía de la existencia de Akatsuki y creí que aquí podría usar mi poder sin que me rechazaran, aunque sea para mal quiero tener un propósito en la vida—Explicó Hatsumi con tristeza pero con decisión en su voz

—Así que es por eso… eres interesante Hikari-san—Dijo el enmascarado alegre haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la castaña, en eso la pareja planta apareció de pronto

— ¿Ya han terminado? —Preguntó Hikari algo decepcionada, quería estar más tiempo a solas con Tobi

—Así es, no hay nada sospechoso, todo va como de costumbre—Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu

—Supongo que debemos ir a reportar eso a Pein-sama y también a Rina-sama, ellos querrán saber cómo fue todo—Dijo Hanako con seriedad y aún un poco triste por lo ocurrido anteriormente con su compañero

—Hanako tiene razón, debemos irnos—Dijo Zetsu sin mirar a la pelirrosa, quien a pesar de su indiferencia se había alegrado un poco de que le diera la razón

—Pero Zetsu-san, Tobi quiere ir al parque—Dijo con voz tierna el enmascarado

—Ni hablar Tobi, sabes cómo es Pain y no quiero una reprimenda—Dijo Zetsu con fastidio

— ¡Pero Zetsu-san! —Hizo su berrinche Tobi, Zetsu suspiró con pesar y pensó por unos momentos

—Yo me voy a la base, si quieres tu ve al parque, le avisaré a Pein ¿Ustedes vienen? —Le preguntó a las chicas

—Y… yo iré con Tobi… si no le molesta Zetsu-san—Dijo la castaña tímidamente, Zetsu negó con la cabeza

—No, no me molesta—Dijo el peliverde— ¿Y tú Hanako? —Le preguntó a la pelirrosa

—Yo iré contigo Zetsu, no quiero hacer mal trío—Dijo Hanako guiñándole un ojo a Hikari, quien se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras que Zetsu apretaba fuertemente los puños

—Entonces vámonos—Dijo el peliverde comenzando a caminar enseguida

—De acuerdo—Respondió Hanako haciéndoles una seña de adiós a los otros dos, una vez que la pareja desapareció Tobi volteó a ver a su compañera

— ¿Te parece si vamos, Hikari-san? —Preguntó alegre pero amablemente

—Por supuesto, vamos—Contestó la castaña sonriendo levemente sonrojada

Mientras en el camino de regreso hacia la base, el peliverde estaba más que enojado por todo lo sucedido, primero Tobi siendo su subordinado (Ya sabía que era no era Madara pero este seguía fingiendo a los demás) le había llevado la contraria frente a las chicas, segundo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho por ver como Tobi y Hikari se llevaban tan bien y encima se habían ido juntos al parque, tercero, Hanako, esa chica había sido el comienzo de todo su estrés, aunque últimamente había estado considerando muy seriamente tratar mejor a la chica, él no era así, hasta con Tobi era más amable que con ella y tal vez si lograba enamorarse de ella nuevamente podría olvidar al idiota que le había robado el corazón si siquiera darse cuenta

—Oye Hanako—Llamó Zetsu para atraer la atención de la pelirrosa, quien enseguida volteó

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Hanako algo confundida de que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra

—Quiero… quiero disculparme por cómo te he tratado, no te lo merecías—Dijo el peliverde sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la pelirrosa

—N... no importa Zetsu—Le dijo aún sorprendida pero enseguida sonrió con cariño

—*Esa sonrisa*—Pensó Zetsu recordando como cuando habían sido novios lo que más le había encantado de ella era su sonrisa—Así que… quisiera empezar de nuevo contigo, volver a ser amigos ¿Te gustaría? —preguntó Zetsu no muy seguro

—Por supuesto, me encantaría—Respondió feliz la pelirrosa

—Muy bien… y Hanako… quiero decirte que… aún tienes una sonrisa encantadora—Dijo sonrojado el peliverde

—G…gracias Zetsu… oye ¿Podría preguntarte algo?-Le preguntó Hanako

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres? —Respondió Zetsu con un poco de curiosidad

— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando e ignorando? —Preguntó la pelirrosa, Zetsu se sintió culpable de haberle hecho eso, pues en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni de aliarse, ni de que les tocara en el mismo equipo

—Lo lamente mucho Hanako, es que estaba realmente confundido y no sabía cómo reaccionar—Respondió un poco cabizbajo y serio el peliverde

— ¿Qué es lo que te confundía? —Le preguntó curiosa Hanako

—No sabía que es lo que sigo sintiendo por ti, pero luego pensé que tú no tenías la culpa de eso—Le respondió Zetsu, Hanako se sorprendió y se alegró un poco, pensando que aún tenía esperanzas

—Ya veo, entonces… ¿Ya? —Preguntó Hanako, Zetsu la observó confundido

— ¿''Ya'' qué? —Preguntó confundido el peliverde

—Que si ya sabes que es lo que sientes por mí—Explicó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, Zetsu se confundió aún más y enseguida se puso triste

—No, aún no lo sé, por favor dame tiempo—Dijo cabizbajo, la chica sonrió con cariño

—Por supuesto—Respondió y después de ambos compartir una sonrisa se retiraron a la base sin decir nada más

Mientras en un parque de diversiones cercano estaban un enmascarado y una castaña, esta última tratando de controlar la emoción del pelinegro

— ¡Tobi quiere subirse al carrusel! —Decía emocionado el pelinegro

—Pero T… Tobi-san, creo que ya deberíamos irnos—Dijo un poco preocupada la castaña, aún recordaba como Zetsu se había ido sumamente furioso con ellos—Yo creo que Zetsu-san tenía razón, deberíamos haber ido con ellos—

—Pero Hikari-senpai, Tobi quiere subirse al carrusel—Dijo triste

—Está bien, solo al carrusel pero después nos vamos ¿Sí? —

— ¡Por supuesto! Gracias Hikari-senpai—Agradeció Tobi, Hikari negó con la cabeza pero sonrió

Después de subirse y que Tobi gritara como si estuvieran en la montaña rusa por fin emprendieron el camino hacia la base

—Ya es tarde ¿En verdad no nos dirá nada P… Pain-sama? —Preguntó la castaña algo dudosa

—No, tranquila *Después de todo yo soy el líder*—Pensó Tobi sintiéndose orgulloso

—D… de acuerdo, oye y dime… ¿Por qué Zetsu parecía muy molesto? por lo que me cuentas él no suele ser así—Preguntó Hikari

—Es verdad, y yo tampoco lo sé—Respondió Tobi un poco más serio, ahora que lo pensaba eso era verdad, jamás lo había visto tan furioso

Después ya no dijeron nada, pero al llegar a la base Konan los esperaba con expresión seria

—No deberían ir por ahí cuando quieran y en donde quieran, todo el mundo nos reconoce por la batas, así que por favor no lo hagan de nuevo, Pain estaba furioso—Explicó Konan, Hikari la miraba con arrepentimiento mientras que Tobi no cambió su expresión

—P… por supuesto K…Konan-sama, no lo volveremos a hacer—Dijo Hikari, Konan suspiró con resignación

—De acuerdo, entonces ya pueden irse—Dijo la peliazul

Ambos se retiraron de ahí y después de una despedida ambos se fueron a su respectiva habitación, aunque Tobi aún tenía en mente muchas cosas, uno, el extraño enfado de Zetsu y dos, qué clase de relación llevaban este y la pelirrosa, por alguna razón lo segundo lo tenía aún más confundido e interesado

**Fin**

Holaaa pero si me tardé milenios XD espero que les haya gustado y bno les explicaré el porqué de que Tobi es Madara, porque cuando lo escribí aún pensaba que era él XP

Espero no tardarme con el siguiente, Nos vemos! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa, gracias por los reviews n.n ya sé que no tengo perdón, me he tardado mucho con este, pero ahora trataré de ponerle más atención a este pobre marginado XD

Antes que nada aclararé que aquí inventé mis propios ataques y armas y si están muy raros o ''chafas'' gomen, es la primera vez que hago algo así y pues… me faltó imaginación XP

Bueno, ya sin más que decir, a leer…

Por cierto, creo que se me pasó un poquito el OoC con el dúo zombie, perdón, no volverá a pasar

**Un día con el trío zombie**

Después de los incidentes con el cuarteto, esta vez le tocaba al equipo zombie ir a una misión, pero esta era una misión de dinero.

—Ya vámonos —dijo la Hatsumi adelantándose a los inmortales.

—Tú no eres la líder —inquirió Kakuzu seriamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de la espía.

—Vamos Kakuzu, es su primera misión con nosotros, aún no sabe lo que es trabajar con un amargado como tú —dijo Hidan, Kakuzu no se molesto siquiera en mirarlo y siguió caminando.

Los dos peliblancos lo siguieron si decir nada, pero al poco rato comenzaron una plática:

—Y dime Hatsumi ¿Cómo te hiciste Jashinista? —preguntó Hidan.

—Etto… yo… —balbuceó con un poco de nerviosismo.

_Flashback_

—_Rina-sama —dijo la peliblanca entrando a la habitación de su líder._

— _¿Pasa algo Hatsumi? —preguntó Rina._

—_No, nada, tan solo quisiera saber más sobre el equipo de Akatsuki que debo espiar—explicó la peliblanca._

—_Oh ya veo, pues uno de ellos, el más grande, es muy avaro y el dinero es su único amor, al parecer no le importa la vida de sus camaradas, así que ten cuidado con él —le dijo seriamente, pero la peliblanca solo sonrió asintiendo—. Y el otro, es un chiquillo completamente diferente a su compañero, es muy hablador y le gusta sacar de quicio a todos, una cosa curiosa es que su cabello es blanco como el tuyo —dijo sonriente, Hatsumi también sonrió—. Y creo que es de una extraña religión sumamente sanguinaria, creo que se llama Jashinista._

— _¿Jashinista? _

—_Sí, es un tal Dios Jashin al que debes darle sacrificios humanos, se supone que después de un tiempo te hace inmortal._

—_Amm… ya veo, bueno ¿Puedo salir un momento de la base? —preguntó Hatsumi._

— _¿Y para qué? _

—_Debo ir a buscar víctimas—respondió sonriendo inocentemente, dándole un toque macabro._

— _¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando? —preguntó Rina con leve fastidio._

—_Si está pensando en que yo estoy pensando que desde hoy seré Jashinista pues sí—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

— _¿Pero y ahora eso por qué? —preguntó un poco confundida la líder._

—_Me gustaría tener algo más en común con mis compañeros, o al menos uno de ellos —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras salía por la puerta, Rina solo suspiró resignada._

_Fin Flashback_

—Herencia —mintió rápidamente la peliblanca.

—Ya veo ¿Tu familia lo era? —preguntó levemente emocionado Hidan.

—Mmm… no tuve padres, pero unos parientes si —volvió a mentir, lo de sus padres no era mentira pero lo demás sí.

—Estén atentos, ya casi llegamos y al parecer ese ninja es muy fuerte —avisó Kakuzu.

—Ya lo sé, pero no será problema —dijo Hidan.

—Si claro, seguro terminarás muerto —dijo Kakuzu, Hidan sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Claro, como si yo pudiera morir.

—Además estoy yo para protegerte —dijo Hatsumi con una sonrisa seductora, Hidan la vio igual y Kakuzu los vio con fastidio.

Cuando de pronto aparecieron unos ninjas que los rodearon:

— ¿Y ahora quienes son estos? —preguntó Hidan mientras los tres se se ponían en guardia, cuando de un lado salió un hombre joven de cabello y ojos negros sonriendo.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que tengo aquí, dos Akatsuki y… una chica —dijo con aburrimiento el hombre.

— ¡Oye idiota, no me subestimes! —grito Hatsumi, si algo odiaba era que la subestimaran por ser mujer.

—Calla mujer, acaben con ellos —ordenó el hombre y todos los ninjas se lanzaron al trío, quienes con facilidad acababan con el grupo ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro, una vez que terminaron con ellos se dirigieron hacia el hombre.

—Ahora… sigues tú —dijo Hatsumi un poco jadeante.

—Ustedes lo pidieron —dijo el pelinegro mientras de debajo de su kimono sacaba unos polvos dorados en la palma de su mano, los sopló haciendo que volaran hacia los tres criminales, quienes aunque trataron de estar alerta pronto comenzaron a sentir que el suelo se movía.

—Pero… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hidan ya mareado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kakuzu más para sí mismo pero Hatsumi no escuchaba a sus compañeros.

—*_Según las lecciones de Rina-sama, este tipo de polvos se meten por las fosas nasales y se van directo al cerebro metiéndote enseguida en un genjutsu, así que esto no es más que una visión, debo de dispersarlo pero debo hacerlo también con Hidan y Kakuzu… bien, aunque esto terminará con la mitad de mi Chakra* _—pensaba Hatsumi, comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos—. Estilo agua: escudo de agua —dijo Hatsumi mientras una ola cubría al trío y los liberaba del genjutsu—. Con eso será suficiente —murmuró sintiéndose cansada por la pérdida de Chakra, los ''zombies'' enseguida se recuperaron y confundidos voltearon hacia la ninja.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Kakuzu.

—Vaya… y creí que tú sabías todo… —dijo burlonamente la peliblanca—. Es un ninjutsu que me enseñó Rina-sama, lo logré perfeccionar con el tiempo, aunque no es la gran cosa, es un jutsu que cubre a quienes yo quiera con una capa de agua invisible, te mantiene a salvo de cualquier genjutsu y/o ninjutsu, pero a cambio me deja a mí casi fuera de combate, cuando se está solo es una herramienta para huir y cuando se está acompañado es para que mientras tus compañeros se encarguen.

Con esa útil información Kakuzu y Hidan se dedicaron a matar al hombre de enfrente, con un ritual Jashinista finalmente el hombre cayó muerto, Hatsumi retiró el ninjutsu y sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas volvían, Hidan se levantó adolorido del piso y fue hasta la peliblanca.

—Vámonos —dijo Kakuzu con el cuerpo de hombre en su hombro, los Jashinistas asintieron, Hidan y Hatsumi se apoyaban en el otro para poder andar normal y siguieron al avaro.

Cuando llegaron a punto de encuentro, Kakuzu entró y los más jóvenes lo esperaron afuera, se sentaron en el sueño para descansar un poco.

—Mmm… que cansancio —murmuró Hatsumi.

—Vaya que sí, Kakuzu es un maldito avaro que solo se preocupa por su dinero —dijo Hidan y ambos rieron .

—Tus habilidades son muy buenas —dijo Hatsumi mirando el cielo.

—Las tuyas también, nunca antes había visto esa clase de ninjutsu, fue algo único.

—Yo admiro tu inmortalidad, a pesar de ser Jashinista yo no lo soy, tienes mis respetos, en realidad he escuchado que solo sus seguidores más fieles pueden llegar a ser inmortales, por lo que es un gran logró que se te atribuye —dijo la ninja con una sonrisa.

Esperaron un poco más hasta que el avaro salió del punto de encuentro y se encontró con los Jashinistas

—Vámonos —dijo Kakuzu sin emoción en su voz.

Ambos Jashinistas a regañadientes se levantaron de su lugar y siguieron al mayor.

Hatsumi por su parte iba pensando en el gran día que había tenido, aunque ambos zombies tenían lo suyo le habían caído realmente bien, por lo que esperaba no tener que llegar a poner en práctica el plan de Rina…

**Fin!**

**Sin nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! *Lo prometo* XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! nada que decir, espero que les guste je

**Secreto oscuro**

Pain había mandado a Konan a informar al equipo hoja-niebla, ir a una misión para obtener información sobre algunos jutsus a la aldea oculta entre la hierba, como bien se sabía no era una aldea con mucha vigilancia por lo que entrar no sería demasiado difícil pero las habilidades de Itachi con el Genjutsu, Kisame con Samehada y los ninjutsu de Aoi eran de vital importancia para sacar la información a los encargados de resguardar los secretos.

Los tres compañeros se prepararon y esa misma tarde partieron de la guarida, el camino fue en silencio ya que cada quien iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, esta demás decir que para Itachi esto no era ninguna molestia, sin embargo, si le era extraño que los dos ''azules'' no hablaran para nada, ya que era de conocimiento público que esos dos congeniaban muy bien, pero además veía como Kisame miraba a la rubia con algo de preocupación.

Sin darle más importancia, siguieron su camino hasta que oscureció y los tres acordaron que sería peligroso ir por el bosque en la noche, por lo que se refugiaron en una cueva.

—¿Quién hará guardia? —preguntó Aoi tímidamente.

—Yo lo haré —respondió Kisame casi sin fuerzas y sin ánimo de hablar con la chica, Itachi no demostró emoción alguna pero le era muy raro ver como se trataban ambos, Aoi no le hablaba y Kisame estaba visiblemente preocupado por ella.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes? —preguntó Itachi, no es que le importara mucho pero no permitiría que sus problemas personales afectaran la misión.

—No entiendo a se refiere Itachi-san —dijo la rubia con cara interrogante.

—Ustedes se la pasan hablando todo el día y justamente hoy deciden dejar de hacerlo, no dejaré que sus actitudes afecten esta misión en algún sentido —contestó el pelinegro fríamente.

La rubia y el peliazul se voltearon a ver y suspiraron pesadamente, no tenían ganas de nada después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—De acuerdo Itachi-san, dejaremos eso por la paz —dijo Kisame mirando a la comadreja.

—Lo mismo digo —fue la rubia quien habló esta vez.

Itachi asintió sin mirarlos y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cueva.

—Será mejor que durmamos para recuperar fuerzas.

Kisame y Aoi asintieron y mientras la rubia imitó a la comadreja, el tiburón se dispuso a hacer su guardia, nunca dejando de pensar en cierta rubia que parecía más tranquila de lo que en realidad estaba…

_Flashback_

_Kisame iba paseando por los pasillos de la guarida de piedra cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces femeninas y las reconoció al instante, una pertenecía a Aoi y la otra a Hatsumi, sin embargo la de la peliblanca se escuchaba enojada y la de la rubia temerosa. Confundido fue a ver qué pasaba con aquellas dos mujeres._

—_Escucha Yoshikawa, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero tú no tienes permitido forjar nada con nadie de Akatsuki —habló una enojada peliblanca que mantenía a la rubia pegada contra la pared mientras le sostenía ambas muñecas._

—_Y-yo haré lo que quiera Hatsumi, si quiero hacer algo con ellos es mi decisión… además… no creas que no sé cómo le hablas a Hidan-san —habló Aoi con voz decidida pero Hatsumi apretó más su agarre haciéndola gritar levemente._

—_Eres una insolente, después de todo… tu no agradeces nada, no eres más que una niña… una niña inmadura y tonta… pero que te quede claro Aoi, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, TÚ NO, y de mi cuenta corre que tu no forjas nada con ninguno esos dos fenómenos —dijo la peliblanca antes de soltar a la menor e irse por el pasillo._

_Aoi sin moverse de su posición sintió como las lágrimas salían sin parar de su lagrimales, no quería volver a llorar por culpa de Hatsumi, pero siempre que creía amar a alguien llegaba la mayor y le echaba en cara que jamás la dejaría ser feliz, aún no entendía porque todo esto le estaba pasando a ella._

—_¿Aoi-chan? _

_la rubia enseguida quiso secarse las lágrimas al escuchar la voz del tiburón en el pasillo._

—_E-estoy bien, Kisame-san —aseguró la chica con una sonrisa falsa._

—_No me mientas Aoi-chan ¿Por qué Hatsumi te dijo todo eso? —preguntó el peliazul acercándose a ella._

—_Es que… no tenemos permitido forjar siquiera amistad con ustedes —Mintió de forma convincente._

—_Ya veo ¿Y por qué ella dijo que si puede? _

—_Porque ella se pasa las reglas por él…_

_Kisame rio y Aoi no pudo evitar seguirlo._

—_Pero… aún así te noto afligida por algo más —dijo Kisame preocupado._

—_Por favor Kisame-san, ya no quiero hablar más sobre eso —contestó Aoi de forma cortante, el tiburón suspiró con pesar y asintió levemente, después de eso ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin decir ni una palabra más._

_Fin Flashback_

Suspiró tras el recuerdo y mejor decidió ocupar todos sus pensamientos en resguardar a sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente la comadreja y la rubia se despertaron temprano para continuar con la misión mientras que el tiburón seguía en la entrada vigilando, al verlos despertar les sonrió a ambos.

—Me alegra que despertaran, debemos seguir —aseguró Kisame.

—¿Pero no estás muy cansado? No dormiste en toda la noche —dijo Aoi preocupada por su amigo.

—He estado en peores condiciones —afirmó— No te preocupes Aoi-chan.

Aoi se quedó un poco más tranquila y los tres compañeros siguieron su camino hacia la aldea de la hierba. Una vez dentro, unos guardias los rodearon para no dejarlos pasar.

—Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki y Aoi Yoshikawa, dos ninjas renegados de la organización Akatsuki y una kunoichi rebelde sin raíces —dijo uno de los ninjas.

—Ustedes tres están en el libro bingo, no crean que los dejaremos ir tan fácil —dijo otro de ellos.

—Prepárense para pelear, pero no exageren —dijo Itachi, Kisame y Aoi asintieron con firmeza.

Algunos de los ninjas se abalanzaron hacia el trío, quienes reaccionaron al instante, Itachi usó el jutsu bola de fuego, mientras que Kisame invocó a sus tiburones, Aoi sacó un pergamino de la bolsa que cargaba en la cintura y enseguida un arco apareció en su mano, después hizo unas posiciones de manos y un carcaj con flechas electrizadas se formó frente a ella, los renegados se sorprendieron al ver esa habilidad pero decidieron dejar las preguntas para después.

Después de unos cuantos jutsus fallidos y golpes certeros, los ninjas guardianes cayeron al suelo malheridos, quedando así solo tres ninjas que hasta el momento no se había movido para nada.

—Ustedes tres son buenos, no por nada se tiene la orden de asesinarlos en cuanto se les vea y yo por supuesto no permitiré que esa regla sea resquebrajada.

El ninja de en medio hizo una posición de manos y de pronto el piso debajo de ellos se comenzó a agrietar hasta que se separó formando un gran agujero debajo de ellos, los tres ninjas lo esquivaron fácilmente, quedando separados cada uno en una islita y por lo tanto los ninjas se fueron contra cada uno de los renegados, ciertamente la pelea fue difícil, Itachi tardó un poco en lograr que su contrincante cayera en su genjutsu pero al final fue un éxito, mientras el tiburón con ayuda de Samehada logró dejar a su enemigo sin Chakra y vencerlo no representó más problema. Mientras que Aoi con un flechazo certero en el corazón había logrado vencer a su rival.

Los tres ninjas volvieron a unirse y pasaron hacia la aldea de la hierba sin más problemas ni contratiempos, la extracción del pergamino había sido fácil y victoriosos regresaban hacia la base.

—Oye Aoi-chan ¿Qué jutsu es ese? —preguntó el tiburón.

—Mi naturaleza de Chakra es raiton, Rina-sama me enseñó a usarlo desde pequeña y me enseñó un extraño jutsu de un clan extinguido, de ahí puedo hacer flechas cargadas pero necesitaba algo con que lanzarlas, entonces Rina-sama me regaló un arco —explicó siempre sonriendo.

—Ya veo, pero si eres tan fuerte por qué no… —Kisame se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Ibas a decir que si soy tan fuerte por qué no me defiendo de Hatsumi? —preguntó Aoi un poco triste.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—No te disculpes, es simple, no quiero organizar una pelea inútil —respondió la rubia sonriendo levemente.

—Ya veo.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y silencioso, tal vez demasiado para Kisame y Aoi pero no les importó mucho.

Al llegar a la base los tres se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su habitación e Itachi fue quien se ofreció a darle el informe de la misión a Pain.

De camino a su habitación, Aoi pensó en todo lo que había estado pasando recientemente, no podía dejar que lo de Hatsumi le siguiera afectando, pero de pronto un tirón en su brazo la hizo despertar.

—Así que ya regresaste —dijo Hatsumi aprisionando a la rubia contra la pared y su cuerpo.

—Así es ¿Querías algo? —preguntó la chica fingiendo demencia.

—Recordarte que no puedes estar con tus dos compañeros fenómenos y que nadie más que yo puede tener tu atención —dijo la peliblanca para darle un beso lleno de furia a la menor— Ahora vete.

Aoi salió corriendo de ahí muy asustada, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero aún así seguía teniendo miedo, ya no lo soportaba más.

Mientras en otra habitación, cierto tiburón paseaba su mirada por todo el cuarto mientras tenía un terrible dilema en su cabeza ¿Aoi o Itachi? Suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Al mismo tiempo que cierta comadreja no podía sacarse de la cabeza la relación confusa que tenían sus compañeros, eso era algo que jamás le había pasado y eso ciertamente le aterraba aunque no lo demostrara.

**Fin**

Que confuso este cap, mis tres hermosos están mal ¿Qué les parece el problema de Aoi? A mi muy triste u.u

En fin, gracias por su atención!

Sayonara!


End file.
